Addiction
by allmylovesallmysecrets
Summary: AH/AU: Based on the song "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran. Caroline is struggling on the cold streets of New York City and meets an old flame on a snowy night. Her life is in shambles and he's barely holding on. WARNING: Drugs and Prostitution


**Hi everyone! This is a drabble that is loosely based off the song The A Team by Ed Sheeran and the movie Pretty Woman with Julia Roberts. I heard a cover of that song by Birdy today and I just had to write something like this. I hope you like it! (:**

* * *

It was the coldest night New York City has ever seen. Black ice covered the streets and not a soul lingered on the cracked sidewalks. Snowflakes fell gingerly to the pavement, staying perfectly crystallized as they floated down. She was standing by a lamp post, hands shaking from both the cold and nerves. The rent had to be in by the next morning and she was running out of time.

A few hours ago she left Bonnie's with a feeling that left her soaring. She had just bought a few grams from Aaron and wanted to share in her wealth. Caroline planned to stay longer but the nagging voice of her landlord whispered in her ear.

If she didn't have the money then she'd be out. Her stuff in the hallways and with not a single place to go.

Elena had moved to Chicago, not supporting in the life her friends had turned too. Surprising how the girl with nothing still found a way to live. Caroline wondered how she did it.

Bonnie was living with Jeremy and a few friends, barely making ends meet with most of their money feeding their addictive habits. She was told time and again that there was no room, that she was on her own.

But what else was new?

After her mother died, she couldn't take it anymore. Nothing was keeping her in that pesky little town anymore. Her friends didn't want her and her father turned her away long ago.

It's what he does best though.

He leaves, with not a care in the world of what happened to his little girl.

Though she's not so little anymore.

As she passed a vacated shop, her reflection shined brightly. Her hair was knotted, puffed out several inches from her head in hopes of getting noticed. The red lipstick she wore revealed white underneath and there was mascara smeared below her black and blue eyes from all the crying. She noticed her pale face, cheeks that were once colored with rose now only possessed a cold blue. They were hollowed out and sunken in, the bones clearly showing.

One more block to go and she'd be on the strip. It didn't matter how cold it was, they'd be waiting. And it was her shift. Sure she'd be a little late but they were patient, they only ever wanted her.

The chilling air burned her lungs as each heel smacked against the ice pavement. She was sure they'd shatter, bringing her down with them as they crumbled like flaking pastries. But she had years of practice. Nothing was bringing her down now.

When she finally made it, a few girls were getting into cars while others were slumped back against the brick walls. They pulled out their cigarettes to keep warm and puffed a cloud of smoke in the air. At the sight of Caroline they rolled their eyes knowing their chances were slim to none now. The strip only even became popular because of her. She possessed the beauty, the skill and eloquence that everyone else lacked. Sometimes she'd rack in four hundred dollars a night just because she was her.

That doesn't mean she enjoys it though.

Almost as soon as she rips off her coat car horns beep. She sees the windows roll down as men stick their heads out from them. Immediately she disregards the black SUV, he was too rough a few nights ago. The red Ford strikes her interest but the look he's shooting her sends chills up her spine, and not the good kind. Next there's a blue BMW pulled out on the side. Her head tilts to the left, wondering what a beautiful car like that was doing in a place like this. Perhaps, whoever it was, paid good though. You had to have some money with a car like that.

Triumphantly she sanders over to the car, heels strutting against the sidewalk slowly. She moves her hips in a way that made men swoon and whips back her luscious blond curls. Her fingers unzip the corset she's wearing and she bends down to the passenger side window, tapping it gently for the man to open it.

"Hello." she purrs.

And she's shocked to see him. This angel that's been gone for years, too stubborn to fly in the cold though she's read somewhere that they can't. They can't come to a place so cold and barren, where no life worth saving resided. And his blue eyes widen in shock as he boobs basically spill into the car. Her fingers slip out and she stumbles away as she feels her once silent heart flutter to life. And he's calling her name at the top of his lungs, over and over and it makes people's heads turn. But turn in confusion.

Caroline?

Who in the world is that?

She makes it to the nearest car behind him. It's a silver Volvo. The man in the driver's side has a kind look to him with blond ruffled hair and blazing green eyes. There's a strong appearance to his arms and his voices leaks out a feeling of comfort. She wonders what someone like him is doing here. Someone so good and wholesome, kind and beautiful. She's only met New York's finest scum on these streets. And he's so far from that.

"Can you be my distraction for a night?" he asks.

She's so consumed by the warmth of the car that she barely hears him. "Hmm?"

"Distraction. I need a distraction."

Caroline set her hand on his thigh. "I can be whatever you want me to be."

This seems to please the man. "What's your name?"

"Vivian."

He nods. "I'm Matt."

Her head falls back onto the seat. "I knew a Matt once. He reminds me of you."

They stop at a red light.

"Why?" his voice comes out as a whisper.

The car picks up again.

"He was so kind." she says and turns to the window. "He was so good for me." she pauses. "He's the man I _should_ have been with."

This silences Matt and a streak of guilt washes over his face.

They say nothing for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

His heart his pounding a mile a minute. He can't move, he can't think, he can't _breathe._ The warm air in the car nearly suffocates him and he quickly rolls down all the windows. It's a shock but it feels good, reminds him that this is real.

That this is all real.

He's been in New York for weeks now, attempting to push away the knowledge that she was here. They've been out of contact for years and with every passing second of those days and months he's ached for her. She pushed him away with her strong will and grief, with all the power she ever possessed over him she yelled and fought and swore she hated him. He knew it was the pain talking, the loss of the only thing good in her life. But why turn away something that made you smile? Or at least he thought that that's what he did for her.

Not in all his years did he expect to see her tonight, wandering alone on these streets. And wearing that of all things! She was the perfect whore, no doubt desirable. She approached him with confidence, as if she knew that she'd make it good tonight. It was obvious she's done this before and it cracked every piece of his heart.

Who had she turned into?

But what hurt the most was when she saw him. He didn't even know what he was doing here tonight. After his meeting he just got in his car and started driving, no set destination in mind. A few buddies from work were whispering about this place during lunch. Their wives completely ignorant about it, always thinking they had to work late when really they'd sneak away to the strip, have their fill in a hotel room and come back home. It was the perfect outlet, one of them had said.

Klaus never imagined he'd find himself here though. But the curiosity of the place got the best of him. He just needed one night, one night away from the pain in a little thing that resembled his love. How much better could that get?

But what he didn't expect was for his love, _his love his life his world_, to be the one tapping on his window. And God, did she look different. Her eyes were bloodshot and red with mascara staining her cheeks. She were shaking from whatever she was on and there was a stench of drugs coming from the space around her. She smelled like cigarettes and a hint of alcohol mixed in. It made his nose crinkle but the very fact that this was her made him throw all his fucks out the window.

He couldn't get over the sweet sound of her voice as she leaned down in his window. For that brief moment she appeared completely different from the Caroline he once knew. This one was more broken, more stricken with despair and pain that he barely recognized her. Where was his Caroline? Who was this lifeless girl in front of him?

Before he was even able to register her presence she was gone. He watched helplessly as she disappeared into the night, heels clicking against the street as she plowed to another vehicle. His lips were shouting her name, again and again but she ignored it. He got questioning looks from the people around her, as if that wasn't Caroline at all.

But he knew, oh, did he know.

And moments later, long after the silver Volvo pulled away, he set after it. He wasn't going to let her get away this time.

* * *

She was on his bed, tracing her fingers over the valleys on his stomach. Each muscle tightened to her touch and she smiled faintly. She would never get over the effect she had on men. It gave her a sense of power that nothing else seemed to deliver. It was exhilarating.

"I have one rule." Caroline whispered, her lips trailing against his neck.

Matt only nodded as his hands tightened in the sheets.

"I don't kiss on the mouth."

"I wouldn't have let you anyway." he whispered.

"I charge a hundred an hour."

At his shocked expression she spoke.

"My rent's due in the morning. Price went up."

He seemed to contemplate it for a second but shrugged. They were already in too deep to stop.

She smiled and peeled away the rest of her clothes. They fell in a heap beside the bed and she leaned in, preparing herself for the next hour or two to come. It was before she began when the little voice in her head rang out. Every time she started, a little prayer would escape out into her mind. It was something short and sweet, something in an attempt to redeem herself for later. And before it was over she would whisper:

"_I'm sorry_."

And it wasn't to this man or to herself, but to her mother watching from above. Caroline knew without a doubt that Liz was shaking her head, arms crossed over her chest with a disappointed look coloring her face. They all did when they found out. But it's a life she's known since eighteen. How could you break that now? It was so much easier than reality. She put herself in a daydream of life, ignoring the bads and focusing on the good instead. Like late night drinking and three a.m. hits with Bonnie. She'd rest her head back onto the wall and breathe in the heavenly smoke that took her away.

It couldn't have gotten better than this.

And while she did her job now she put herself into that daydream. His face flashed through her mind, still fresh from when she last saw him. Caroline admits that it was a shock to see him, that it definitely didn't make her feel good inside. But God, did he make her feel good. She missed him, with every fiber of her being did she crave him. It's been years since she's left him but shorter since she came back.

A few weeks after she had broken it off, since she told him to walk away, Caroline found herself at his house. The guilt was eating away at her and she missed him more than she's ever missed anyone. She remembers walking up his porch steps. It was a late summer's day with the sun up high and birds chirping around her. She almost smiled as her hands smacked against this wooden door. He would forgive her, forgive her because he loves her, because she loves him and that she made a mistake. It was who he was. Who _they_ were. And she was so young, too young to be all alone. No parents and little friends...she couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

But the door opened revealing a half dressed woman. The sight of this girl in one of his Henley's made her sick. And she backed up, hand still hovering in the air as words failed to leave her lips. For some reason she looked oddly familiar but Caroline couldn't put her finger on it. Though she didn't want too, she didn't want to know anything about this girl.

"Um-"

"I'm sorry." Caroline shook her head. "Wrong house."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and slammed the door behind her, calling out for someone else's love. Even the sound of his name on her lips made Caroline empty the contents of her stomach on a nearby bush.

She didn't know how long she spent driving until the emotions took over. Repeatedly she slammed her hands down on the steering wheel, screaming and crying out. It didn't even take him a month to move on before he let another girl warm his bed. Caroline must have really meant something.

She snapped out of her memory and tried to focus on this man. Despite all the pain Klaus has caused her, it was his face she wished to see. Though she would never return to him, he was the only thing that brought her comfort in these moments. The moments where she felt dirty and cheap, used and wasted away by another man. She didn't want to go back outside, she didn't want to face what the world was going to give her.

Because all the worst things in life come free to her.

It was an hour and a half later when they finally finished. She had pulled on her shorts and was re-clasping her bra when he spoke.

"I only have a hundred."

She stopped. "But it's one fifty, Matthew."

He merely shrugged, not seeing the issue. "Well that's all I have so take it or leave it."

Caroline bent down and slipped into one of her heels. "I need one fifty."

"I'm sure your landlord won't mind."

It was when she had her other heel on that her hand came up and smacked him against the face. "I'll be homeless because of you, you selfish bastard."

And just as her hand connected with his face he slammed her against the wall, so hard her brain rattled. She let out a cry as she felt something sharp pierce into her back.

"Congratulations, _whore_, you get nothing now." he hissed. With one hard slap across her cheek he pushed her into the hallway, slamming the door hard behind her. She realized her clothes were still in his room along with the money she so rightfully deserved.

With all her strength she pounded on the door, screaming and yelling as the tears streamed down her face. He can't do that, he can't just take advantage of her without a single cent paid. Fuck her clothes, she needed the money.

* * *

He spotted the same silver Volvo in an apartment parking lot a few miles away from the strip. Klaus was able to track it until three stops signs ago but was relieved when he finally found it. He decided he would wait until she was done to talk to her. But hours passed and there was no sign of the blond curls he fell in love with. The anger was rising inside of him as the thought of any man's filthy hands on her made his stomach churn.

It was only minutes later did he finally muster up the courage to go inside. He didn't care if he had to bust down every door in this God damned building, he would find Caroline and take her home.

His steel toe boots stomped down into the hallway now, banging on doors left and right asking about her. People's faces were struck with panic, whispering no's left and right. But it was one thing that Klaus Mikaelson never did and that was give up. He was sick of living this life without her and whether she wanted him or not he would take her. He would give her the life she deserved and finally leave when she no longer needed him. But he couldn't let this go on. God only knows how thing this has been going on, how long she's been wasting her life away.

And that's when he saw her. She was sitting in the hallway, bareback perched against a door as her silent sobs filled the room. He saw the lacey black bar and too short, shorts she was dressed in and suppressed a growl as he came to her. She barely noticed and when she finally did no surprise colored her features. She simply look back down.

"Caroline-"

"What are you doing here?" her voice sounded deflated.

"You really think I would have let you go like that?"

She didn't answer and wiped her tears away.

"What happened? Did he hurt-"

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

Klaus frowned. "Let me take you home then."

Caroline laughed bitterly. "I don't have a _home_."

He didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't really making sense to him but he bent down anyway and reached his hands out, ready to scoop her up and take her anyway.

"Don't you _dare,_" she hissed, "put your hands on me."

"I'm not going to leave you here, Caroline. It's your choice. Get your ass up off the ground or I'll drag you out here of myself."

She looked up to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not leaving without my money."

It only took him a few minutes to get the rest of the cash out from Matthew. He broke down the door easily and punched the life out of the man before demanding Caroline's money. With threats of calling the cops after they left from the man, Klaus threw the cash down to Caroline and ordered her forward. He handed her his coat and she looked down in shame as she took it.

A few minutes later he had her in his car and they were set out on the road.

"Are you going to tell me where you live or am I taking you back to my place?"

She sighed. "I live a block away from the strip. It's the ratty old building with the red chipping paint on the side."

"How lovely." he deadpanned.

She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "It's the best I can do, alright?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that. You can do _a lot_ better than this, love."

"Don't even call me that. I never asked for your help."

"But I don't see you refusing it."

"Pull the car over." Caroline had her hand on the handle now, ready to make a jump for it.

"Caroline-"

"DO IT NOW, KLAUS!"

In the matter of seconds he found a spot by the sidewalk and she rushed out, throwing his coat on the ground. Every goosebump appeared on her skin then and she nearly slipped in the newly fallen snow. Klaus was following her of course, frustration filling him at her stubborness. He didn't know why she was acting like this, why she constantly pushed him away when all he wanted to do was help her. But that was the mystery of Caroline Forbes it seemed.

"Stop walking away from me!" he called after her, his jacket gripped tightly in his hands.

She didn't stop though.

"Caroline!"

"What in God's name do you want?!" she screamed, her breathing puffing around her. "Just leave me alone!"

He bounded towards her at full speed. "No, not this time! I'm sick of living my life this way!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. "Your life is fine, Klaus! It always has been!"

"Yes, when you were in it!"

She stared at him, completely horrified.

He cocked his head to the side, confusion setting within him. Slowly he approached her and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. She watched as his hand came up and cradled her cheek softly. He was frowning.

"You're looking at me like this is new to you."

She tried to squirm away from him but it was no use. Her body gave in. He was better than any drug Bonnie could get her hands on and stronger than any liquor she could buy. Kaus was her addiction and she's been sober of him for years. But like a smoker who's been clear for a decade and an addict who hasn't touched a single needle in centuries, it only took one more whiff...with one more trip...for you to be sent right back to where you started with no intentions of going back.

"_I came back_." she pulled the jacket against her tighter. "A few weeks after we broke up I came back to see you. I wanted to fix things."

It was as if all the color drained from his face. She saw it in his eyes that he knew exactly what she was talking about. He felt like hurling.

"And then this girl came to the door in your clothes and I lost it. That's when I packed up my things and came here with Bonnie. We fell into this life and it's been like this for years now. And I don't need you here screwing everything up."

He wasn't sure if she had forgiven him or not. He actually had no idea what she was thinking in the moment. But he knew she was lying. Him being here wasn't screwing anything up. It was saving her.

But then she faded out in front of him, her eyes fluttering back into her head as she fell limp in his arms. He caught her with ease as her blue lips parted. This angel was a wreck, a result of the horrors of life. She was breathing slowly, enough to reassure him that she wasn't completely gone but she wasn't completely there either. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he headed back to his car. She was ice cold and all bones, limp in his hold as he placed her in the back seat. As her head fell back onto the seat she stirred, groggy but aware of her surroundings.

"Klaus-" she mumbled and her eyes tried to open.

He caressed her cheek and hushed her. "I'm sorry."

"I still hate you." her words were jumbled but he understood.

For the first time in forever he actually smiled, something small and light that never reached his eyes. When he was finally in the driver's seat, all buckled up and pulling away, his whisper filled the car.

"And I love you, Caroline."

It was too cold for this angel to die. Though she couldn't fly away, he'd carry her to wherever she wanted to go. She was done with this daydream now, done with the life of cheap drugs and cheaper nights. Because her angel had finally come, wings spread wide, ready to fly her away to a better life.


End file.
